Esperanza
by Alejandra Torres
Summary: One-shot para el primer dia de la semana Korrasami: primer beso


Korra siempre había creído que sufría de problemas de ansiedad, era una persona que le gustaba actuar inmediatamente, algo impulsiva, prefería tener las cosas bajo su control, odiaba la intriga y el tener que esperar, se sentía inútil y todo ese tiempo libre para pensar solo la ponía mas nerviosa; por eso momentos como estos le parecían detestables, había decidido entregarse a Zaheer porque ella jamas dejaría que alguien saliera herido por su culpa, en el momento habia sido una decisión sencilla, era lo mas lógico, pero ahora en el silencio y la calma de su cuarto en la aeronave tenia tiempo para imaginar todas las atrocidades que el loto rojo podría hacer con ella.

El chirrido metálico de la puerta la sobresalto y se paro rápidamente lista para atacar.

-¿Se puede?- sonó una voz gentil. Solo era Asami, de verdad estaba paranoica, aunque le parecía extraño recibir una visita a las dos de la mañana no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

-Claro que si, pasa-

-Veo que tu tampoco puedes dormir- dijo la ingeniera arrastrando los pies por la habitación. La avatar no pudo evitar notar que solo llevaba puesto un vestidito de satín y seda con el cabello totalmente suelto y el rostro sin una pisca de maquillaje, jamas la había visto así, tan natural, estaba hermosa.

-Ni siquiera he intentado- respondido y se volvió a acostar y dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cama invitando a su amiga a que se le uniera.

-Es entendible, por eso supuse que querrías algo de compañía- la ingeniera se tumbo a su lado.

-Gracias Sami- sonrió mirando al techo grisáceo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres hablar o algo?-

-Si estoy bien, se lo que tengo que hacer, es mi deber-

-Puede que lo sea pero eso no significa que tenga que agradarte-

-No voy a permitir que nadie muera para protegerme, yo soy el avatar siempre mi deber viene primero, pero tienes razón esta vez si tengo miedo- las palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que la maestra agua se sintiera muy vulnerable, no todos los días admitía esa fragilidad, siempre se mostraba valiente y decidida pero esta era Asami, su mejor amiga con ella podía abrirse.

-Yo también tengo miedo- una mano suave y tibia se enredo con sus dedos fuertes y mas ásperos- no quiero que te pase nada pero confió en ti-

La avatar no sabia si era el voto de confianza o el contacto físico pero por primera vez en muchos días volvió a estar tranquila. Sintió como la ingeniera se volteaba y ella hizo lo mismo hasta que quedaron mirándose a los ojos, era tan corta la distancia que las separaba que podía percibir cada detalle en el rostro de la dueña de industrias futuro, tenia pequitas casi imperceptibles en su nariz lo que le agregaba un toque infantil a su siempre madura y perspicaz expresión.

-Korra se que eres una persona muy fuerte y puedes puedes lidiar con todo, pero por favor prometeme que tendrás cuidado, prometeme que vas a volver- la voz de Asami se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La avatar no pudo resistirse y la abrazo tratando de consolarla.- puedo prometerte lo primero, pero no llores Sami, aun no ha pasado nada-

-Lo se, es solo que no puedo perderte, de verdad no puedo- su voz sonaba amortiguada contra el cuello de la morena así que esta se alejo para verla a los ojos y delicadamente aparto un mechón azabache que estaba fuera de lugar. Su amiga sonrió débilmente y Korra no pudo apartar la vista de los rosados y carnosos labios de Asami. Casi sin darse cuenta se fue inclinando poco a poco sin poder evitarlo, y tras cerrar los ojos junto los suyos con los de la ingeniera.

En ese momento sintió como si algo explotara en su pecho, los movimientos eran suaves y tiernos, la boca suave y dulce contra la suya despertó una adoración abrumadora por la mujer junto a ella, hacia ya varias semanas había querido probar esos labios que siempre tenían palabras de apoyo para ella pero esto era mucho mejor de lo que jamas podría haber imaginado. Coloco una mano sobre la pálida mejilla de la CEO y luego la enredo en ese hermoso exquisito cabello negro que olía a rosas.

Siguieron disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación pero al final debieron separarse para respirar. Las dos estaban ruborizadas pero Korra no podía apartar la vista, se estaba ahogando en esas orbes color esmeralda

-Korra yo...-

-Shhh- colocó un dedo sobre esa boca que acababa de probar- no lo digas aun Sami-

-Pero quiero que me escuches decirlo, antes de que te vayas-

-Aun no, deja que sea otra razón para volver, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar este momento, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí esta noche? -

-Claro que si-

Korra sabia que lo que la esperaba cuando el sol saliera no era nada bueno pero en ese momento con su mejor amiga entre sus brazos respirando suavemente en sueños sintió que el mundo no era un lugar tan malo y que aun había algo porque luchar, aun había esperanza.

xxxx

_Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia me encantaría saber su opinión y si hay alguien que este leyendo mi historia renacer de verdad lamento mucho no haber actualizado desde hace tanto pero no han sido semanas fáciles con las terapias y eso pero primero que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo muchas gracias por leeer y si les gusto la historia me podrían hacer un favor giganteee? Voten por clarke y lexa de the 100 solo les tomaria un segundo y de verdad me harían muy feliz y a todo el fandom de the 100 también porque si ganamos el productor pondrá fotos del detrás de escenas por favooooor no se si conocen la serie pero clarke y lexa son una pareja increíble y de verdad lo merecen ._

brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2015

_Como siempre graaaacias por leer y esperen el siguiente capitulo mañana :D_


End file.
